


Thunderstruck

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor, Blackmail, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fights, Forced to perform cunnilingus, Hair-pulling, Secret Identity, Spanking, Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, Victim's sexuality does not include gender of rapist(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Glacis, power-armored arch villain, has finally defeated her rival, Emerald Tempest.  In doing so, she finds out that Apex City's mighty guardian is her friend and neighbor.  What steps will fiend take to ensure her enemy never troubles her again?  What steps will she take to work out her frustrations regarding her pretty friend?





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantrip/gifts).



To outside observers, the chaos at the Orpheus Laboratory Complex looked like the kind of tech robbery that Glacis specialized in.  A facility specializing in creating valuable, one-of-a-kind experimental weapon systems was breached by a figure in a valuable, one-of-a-kind experimental weapon system, backed up by a few dozen expendable combat drones, and all the most intriguing gadgets were fair game.

Valerie Steele however, wasn’t particularly interested in perusing their wares this time.  Beneath the reinforced faceplate of her armor; an experimental industrial exoskeleton she’d “borrowed” and improved time after time, she was bored.  The new particle cannon they were working on had _potential_ , but miniaturizing it to fit on her suit would be a pain.  She’d have to call Doctor Gazer, and she did not want to owe him a favor.  Tech specs for their micro-missile swarms were unimpressive; she’d made a better guidance system years ago on a fraction of the budget, and the payload was almost adorably weak.

This shopping trip was not the primary point of her assault.  She halfheartedly stomped around the labs, looking at stuff that she could maybe pawn on the Judgment Gang next time they felt like getting their teeth kicked in by the Golden Dragon, constantly flipping between the view from her armor’s visor and feeds from her perimeter drones.

Drone XD-27 had locked onto a bird.  It was a _close combat_ drone programmed to identify and delay metahuman threats, and it was standing on the ground swinging its blades at a bird.  She definitely needed to fix it’s target recognition software, it had been glitchy ever since she updated it.

Panicked Orpheus Scientists were fleeing as she ventured through the less-lethal annex.  Usually she found that sort of thing boring, but Orpheus had just publicly announced Prototype Transhuman Restraint Collar. Ever since the fiasco at Blood Ogre’s murder trial a few years back, people were always looking for new ways to shackle the type of criminal who couldn’t be disarmed. Also a great accessory for a supervillain who had a problem with a costumed interloper.

She hacked into Orpheus's Systems easily and downloaded the tech specs, skimming.  Broad spectrum effectiveness on test cases, consistent decrease in abilities while activated.  Okay, definitely was a good insurance policy; she smashed through security and clamped the collar around her wrist. The thing required skin contact to work; powered armor wasn't affected.

She was so engrossed in the collar that she didn’t cycle back to her drones until she finished.  XD-27 was still going at the bird, but the majority of the ones at the perimeter were disabled; she only caught a fleeting glimpse of a green flash before RD-223 went offline.  Valerie dispatched a few drones to bug out with the stolen loot, the remainder to line up in the main corridor.  XD-27 could keep at the bird.

By the time she reached the main hall, her drones were a heap of scrap metal.  Beneath her helmet, she smiled at the tall, statuesque redhead, arms curled across her chest.  “Been a while, hasn’t it Tempest?”

She said it casually, but her helmet dropped the pitch to a deep, rumbling tenor, masked the cadence a little too.  The Emerald Tempest just stared disapprovingly, levitating a little like that would intimidate a hardened criminal in an even more hardened suit of battle armor.  Her green cape billowed in the wind blowing in from the missing wall.  “Give it up, Glacis.  You won’t be getting away this time.”

She _hated_ the Emerald Tempest with a passion.  She always hated the hero types, and the ones who swooped in wearing one-piece swimsuits and capes more than most.  She hated the stupid fucking name, too; why not just “Green Lighting” because that’s what she shot out of her hand. Was it because she got off on newscasters having Freudian slips and calling her "Temptress"?  More than anything Valerie hated the fact that Tempest kept fucking winning—Valerie had always gotten away, but after a year of heists being foiled, drones destroyed, and hasty retreats, she lost a rep that took years to build.  If the smug bitch had any idea how much work Valerie had put in, how she didn’t just have flight, invulnerability, and electricity handed to her, but had to work, study, and build to get where she was…

This plan was months in the making.  She sat back, doing boring financial crimes to pay for more and more upgrades to her suit.  She analyzed, all her previous fights, both against Glacis and other villains.  From almost successes like the time the Unknowable Eye actually bloodied her nose in a nasty half-hour long fight, to miserable failures like Dr. Gazer’s cyberchimp rampage.

She was going to permanently put an end to Tempest's interference.  Firing up her suits boosters, she charged.  So did Tempest.  She almost always started with a one-two, jab with the left, straight with the right.  She didn’t disappoint, and Val blocked the jab and leaned out of the way of the straight, driving a knee into Tempest’s midsection.  That staggered her, and an axehandle to the back of her neck dropped her to the tile.

The wall gave way when Val threw Tempest through it. The safe bet would've been to snap the collar on her neck and be done with it, but she really wanted to test out the upgrades she put on the suit. Plus, kicking the crap out of her enemy was just so _satisfying_.  The jets engaged again as Tempest was picking herself off the floor, a green-and-black heap.  The kick missed by millimeters as the heroine sprang up; the suit rushed to compensate a moment too slow as the heroine rushed behind it, curling her arms around the frame. 

The jets activated, the armor jerked forward. It should've broken Tempest's grip.  Instead, Valerie yelped when the suit was lifted off the ground by something other than the jets, before getting slammed down, head first.  She was on her back when Tempest, smoldering from the jet exhaust, stood over her, raining down punches.  She didn’t even remember _why_ she installed an app in her suit to keep track of something like that, but Tempest landed sixty in the span of five seconds. 

An energy blast from the single red circle in the otherwise featureless helmet bounced Tempest off the ceiling and gave Valerie enough time to get up.  She wasn’t hurt; the suit took the beating, she just had to handle the G-forces and not get disoriented, but her reactions were sluggish; some of the internal mechanisms either got damaged or jostled loose.  A pop up on her HUD indicated the right-side jets were offline.

This wasn’t going as planned.

Okay, micro-missiles.  She targeted some researchers, too dumb to run during the superpower battle.  Tempest would intercept them and that would give her an opening, jeopardizing bystanders always worked on her, and she supposed the fact that no civilians ever got hurt was a bonus too.  The missile streaked at their targets before a wave of green electricity lashed out; detonating them well before they reached their targets.  Smug superior bitch, pretending to care about the masses she was so obviously lording over.  She actually cried out “Are you insane?!  Keep them out of this!”

The distraction gave Valerie a chance to drive a metal fist right into Tempest’s spine, sending her careening into a wall.  She caught a boot to the jaw as she got up, then a few to the ribs.  “You’re dumb enough to take your eyes off me when trying to help them.  We’re in the middle of a city, you’ve surrounded yourself by distractions.”

She stopped kicking when Tempest caught her boot.  That was impossible; she should have been at her limit.  Unless her numbers were off.  The Glacis armor’s systems strained to free the limb from it’s entanglement while Tempest got to her feet, bloodied and battered, but still in the fight.  Tempest hooked Valerie’s right leg under her left arm, and drew her right fist back.  It crackled with electricity.  “So you’re saying, move the fight out of town?”

Valerie swung both her fists down as Tempest threw her haymaker, and there was a green flash, and the next thing she knew she was airborne, except her jets had been damaged in the fight, couldn’t have launched her at this velocity anyways.  A klaxon blared in her helmet, and the heads-up display cheerfully informed her that the integrity of her armor’s forward plates were compromised.  She could see the little black splinters of supposedly indestructible alloy trailing from her chestpiece.

She landed in a forest, hard.  She actually felt the impact despite the dampening systems aboard the suit.  When she got over the motion sickness and her ears stopped ringing, she drew up GPS and she was… in the state park?  That was an hour out of the city.  And not very populated during the workweek.  And… her HUD indicated a high-velocity incoming.

This was not going to plan at all.

Tempest grabbed the armor by the shoulders and pulled it up.  Then she reached for Valerie’s helmet and began to pry it off.  Oh fuck.  She needed to think fast.  Okay, jets were damaged, missile swarm at this range would probably kill her with the damaged frontal armor, power supply compromised so no face laser… and it appeared punching her way out of this wasn’t going to work.

Then she remembered the collar.  She unsnapped it from her wrist while metal groaned around her neck, the HUD flickering, filled with the angry face of the Emerald Tempest.  Nothing else to lose, Valerie coiled it around Tempest’s neck, and nothing happened.  She didn’t drop over screaming, she didn’t let go and look on in horror.

She also wasn’t having any more luck tearing apart Valerie’s armor.

A slow, awkward shove from her damaged suit sent the Tempest sprawling.  She leapt to her feet and charged, at regular, not super, speed and threw a cross with perfect form, right for Valerie’s armored head.

There was a clang, and the Emerald Tempest winced, trying to stifle a groan.  Valerie let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding and forced her armor to stand creakily up, looming over Tempest.

All according to plan.

* * *

 

Valerie sighed, looking over the list of damage her armor had incurred.  She’d be out of it for months, if not more.  Although she imagined her rep had a substantial boost, when Glacis returned to Orpheus Labs to salvage what drones she could, dented but obviously not beaten by the Emerald Tempest.  They’d made the news; Valerie had made sure to have the volume on full blast as newscasters pondered what had happened to the Apex City’s beloved heroine.

She didn’t worry about anyone hearing them.  A shell company of a shell company had leased space in an abandoned steel mill.  Plenty of space, and her final few drones kept round the clock surveillance.  Never had a problem with interlopers before and didn’t see one going forward. 

Walking away from her laptop, she strolled over to a rack built to hold inactive drones, about waist-height.  On her knees, wrists bound to it was one Emerald Tempest also known as Allison Ealga.   Unmasking her had given Val another reason to hate the Tempest.  She _knew_ Allison.  They were neighbors; lived across the hall in a midtown apartment building.  They got together for lunch on Tuesdays.  Allie was always trying to get Val to do some volunteer work at the homeless shelter or the animal shelter or the orphan shelter or whatever.  Allie was her _friend_. 

And she’d been mocking her _this whole time_.  Every time Valerie told a lie about her job at the tech company, she’d been interacting with her arch-nemesis.  Fuck, she was a stacked, tall, fit redhead, and somehow the little mask she wore that _barely covered her face_ fooled Valerie this whole time?  Hell, it fooled the advanced facial recognition software inside the Glacis suit, too.

Finding out just who the Emerald Tempest was _pissed Valerie off to no end_.

It became very confusing.  Allison had been making a _fool_ out of Valerie for so goddamn long now, a fool out of everyone.  But… despite hating the Tempest, that sanctimonious bitch, Allie was fun to be around and just genuinely nice.  And kind of attractive.  Actually, plenty attractive… Tempest was too, but she hated the half-naked flying woman too much to admit that.  She didn’t want to kill Tempest anymore.

Allie still did have to pay for all that she did to Valerie, though.  Every humiliation, including this latest had to be matched.  Valerie fully intended to work out every ounce of hate and affection she had for the Emerald Tempest and Allison Ealga.

The heroine was blindfolded, still in her costume except for the boots and gloves.  Valerie had stripped; wearing only a headset microphone; she wanted to keep her voice recognizable as Glacis rather than Valerie Steele.  She flipped news channels, waiting for a particularly dramatic Newscaster to proclaim “…sources in the Police Department say the Commissioner has not heard back from Emerald Tempest, which is highly unusual after a supervillain encounter.  However, they are not willing to say…”

And click.

Tempest’s shoulders stiffened when the television went silent, only sound in the plant being the buzzing of a few recon droids filming every moment.  She glanced about the room despite being blindfolded.  She tensed again when Valerie said “It would appear they do miss you.  Ah well, only a matter of time before some other busty idiot in spandex shows up to replace you.”

“You aren’t going to win this.” She was doing an amazing job hiding the pure terror she had to be feeling.  Valerie walked over to her holding a knife guaranteed by Bloodsabre to cut through anything… whatever her outfit was made of it wasn’t normal spandex.

“Tell me, why do you wear this ridiculous getup?” Bright cape, black leotard with long sleeves but no legs, giant “T” across her body; the horizontal running across her boobs and the vertical running down to her crotch.  “It’s obviously attention grabbing, so what’s the point?  Daddy issues?  Mommy issues?  Maybe you just want a big bad villain to get all riled up looking at you…”

She punctuated the point by cutting.  She shredded the cape, then carved a slit down the back of Allison’s getup.  Shifting the knife in her grasp, Valerie pulled the material apart, grinning as muscles tensed up to suppress a tremble. A few more cuts, and Allie was naked save for that wonderful little silver collar, courtesy of Orpheus labs.  Good little bitch. 

Leaning forward, Val saw Allison’s jaw set, her face scrunch up.  She was trying to not react.  Valerie’s eyes locked on one of the recon droid’s hovering at about head level.  She made a silly face and held up a scrap of green fabric, waving it in front of Allie’s blindfolded face.  Then she got back to business.

“Tell me, after so many fights, so many villains beaten…” Valerie paused, drinking in the sight of Allie’s body.  “…how does it feel to be helpless?”

No response.

“I bet you were kinda hoping for this.  Just always wanted someone big and powerful to show you your place.” She slapped Allie’s ass some more, getting a few pained squeaks but nothing else. “Without those powers you’re just a mewling little whore.”

No response

“Like you are without your armor?” Allison shot back, then yelped when Valerie grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked, growling in her ear.  She did not get to be a superior bitch when she was bareass naked and tied up.  Valerie had half a mind to untie her just so she could kick her fucking ass, before realizing that was a stupid idea. Her anger cooled as she ran a hand down Allie’s back, feeling muscles tense up underneath her fingertips.  

"C'mon Tempest, am I in my armor right now?" She asked as she trailed her way down to the base of Allie's spine, punctuating her point by slapping Allie's ass hard enough to almost echo in the factory. The stifled yelp she let out spurred Valerie to keep going. Allie did her best to not make a noise, not flinch as Valerie kept at it until both of Allie's cheeks were red and her palm stung.

That calmed Valerie down.

She crawled on top of Allison, draping herself over those toned shoulders, pressing her hips against Allie's backside.  She bucked a little, forward back motions.  Mouthy bitch that she was, Allie was amazing underneath Valerie.  “I take it you'll watch your mouth from here on out?”

The reaction she got was surprising.

“You-you’re a woman?” Allison gasped, surprised.  Valerie was well accustomed to people assuming she was a man; the armor was eminently masculine in as much as sloped planes of armor could be (she never got why Demolition Sheila’s suit had quite literal tits of steel built in), and her voice-masking always was make to people think of a big scary dude instead of a somewhat petite ‘tech worker’ to keep people from guessing.  But seeing all that stoicism crack made her laugh.

“What’s the matter?”  Valerie asked, reaching underneath and groping Allison’s tits.  They were nice.  She thrashed wonderfully when her nipples were pinched.  “You don’t like girls?”

“Not like…” She stopped herself.  Valerie found this really amusing; the hero was bravely stone faced in the face of humiliation and violation, only to crumble when she found out her rapist had a vagina, too.  Like that was the worst part of this--it almost would've been hurtful had Allie's shock not been so funny... and delightful. She had known Allison wasn't interested from being shot down one night a few months ago--Allie wasn't a bitch about it and they were still friends, but it was so disappointing.

Now was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“C’mon, Temp” Valerie kissed the back of Allison’s neck, appreciating the shiver.  A hand slid down her belly, over tensed abdominals, and down, past some stubble.  The squeal Allison let out was amazing.  What did the mighty Emerald Tempest, dauntless champion of right, who faced down the Dread Omnimind of COROB-7b fear?  Lesbianism, apparently.  “I can promise you, I _know_ what the ladies like better than anyone else you’ve had.”

“Stop.” Her voice wavered.  Oh, begging.  _This_ was what Valerie was hoping for.  She continued to play with one of Allie’s boobs while stroking her vagina with her other hand.  And her nemesis and friend continued to quaver.  Tracing slow circles with her index finger around Allie’s clit caused a beautiful spasm.

The “No!” that accompanied Valerie sliding her middle finger in was wonderful.  “Oh dear, you’re _all wet_.  You sure you’re not into girls?”

Denials came out of Allison’s mouth as Valerie continued fingering, savoring the increasing plaintiveness in her cries.  One finger became two, and she stopped groping her tits, shifting to work over her vagina with both hands, spreading her open with her left, letting her right explore.  Allison was vocal and the moaning and whining was a good benchmark; Valerie kept at it until she figured Allie was right on the cusp, or close anyways.

“You stopped?” She sounded pained, and flinched when Valerie laughed.  That was priceless.

“You told me to.”  Valerie replied, and Allison hung her head.   Valerie granted her wish right on the edge of orgasm, leaving Allie hanging, and the heroine just realized how humiliating her about-face had been.  “C’mon, I was good, wasn’t I?”

Allie had clamped up, wasn't saying anything. Valerie waited, an agonizing eternity while the drones buzzed around. She'd edit the footage of them doing nothing out of the video. She waited until he judged that Allie wasn't right on the borderline, teetering on the brink, and then went back to work with her fingers. It went on for a long time, but it seemed to just fly by. She kept bringing Allie to the edge and stopping, waiting until the moment her willpower would crack and she'd let need take over.

"Please, you've proven your point." She said, shakily, taking in a sharp inhalation and shuddering. She paused for a long time, working up the courage that giving up would take. "Please just let me... cum."

Valerie got up and wheeled a stool over to the rack, right in front of Allison.  She’d been tracking the noise, and kind of grimaced when Valerie scooched to the edge of the stool and draped both legs over her shoulders.   She yelped when Valerie grabbed her hair and pulled her face in real close.  “Mmmrrprgh!”

That was great.  Valerie rocked her hips a little, forced Allie to bob her head up and down, face against Valerie’s dripping vagina.  “You’re new to this, but I think it’s self-explanatory.”

The mumbled protests against her were amusing.  When Valerie let slip she’d get her off if she got Valeri off, Allison sighed, sending a wave of electric heat against her enemy.  Then she reluctantly began to lick.

Technique was not her strong suit.  Valerie almost couldn’t remember someone _worse_ at cunnilingus than Allison.  But this was fantastic nonetheless.  Her attractive, fun neighbor, her hated arch enemy, both eating her out at the same time was an amazing experience beyond the physical sensations.  She pointed down at Allison with both hands and grinned broadly at the camera of a recon droid.

She eventually had to help Allison along, fingering herself while being licked.  Valerie made sure to point out how much she needed to learn.  Her own plaintive moans sounded ridiculous when put through the voice filter.  She yanked a fistful of Allie’s hair hard, but her yelp was drowned out by Valerie’s scream. 

She kicked away from the rack, panting.  A recon droid floated down to get a close-up of Allie’s face, wet with tears and something else.  Valerie caught her breath and waited, humming slightly, enough to let Allison know she hadn’t left.  It didn’t take long for Allison to shakily ask “You said you…”

She didn’t get to finish the sentence; as Valerie slapped her across the face.  It would come in good time, so would Allison.  But for now, Valerie wasn’t finished yet.  She went over to a workbench, wrenches and armaments shoved to the side to make room for her toy collection; she was spoiled for choice and planned on using _everything_ sooner or later.  She picked out a large strap-on and stepped in, tightening the leather straps, then grabbed the bench and shook it, metal clanging together.

Allison heard the rustling and cocked her head.  Valerie grinned walked close, bobbing the tip of the dildo right up against Allie’s unseeing face.  “This part’ll be fun for you, I promise.  I figure, you aren’t into girls, so you gotta like cock, right?”

Allison didn’t even get to say anything, only open her mouth as a predecessor to a question, before Valerie shoved in.  She fucked Allie’s face, tugging on handfuls of hair while slamming her hips in.  Maybe it wasn’t fun for Allie, but it sure was for Val.  Right now, it wasn’t her neighbor gagging, it was the dumb bitch in spandex who got in her way.

She frequently pulled out to let Allie cough, sputter, and gasp for air, ropes of spit dripping from her dildo.  She chided Tempest, wondering if she was terrible at sucking cock and licking pussy, what use was she?  Didn't like girls, bet she couldn't keep a boyfriend—Allie’s had left her a month ago since she was always stepping out and breaking engagements.  It was a nice punch, that elicited a muffled wail.

When Valerie got bored with facefucking her, Allie was limply leaning against the rack.  They were almost done, for now.  Going back to the workbench she found a bottle of lube and liberally coated the dildo with it.  Then she returned to Allie, who flinched at the hand on her back.  She raised her hips a little, obviously to let the dildo in her vagina.  “You do want cock, huh?”

Allison’s nonreply was met with another slap.  She wouldn’t be sitting down for a week.  Or walking straight for a week.  Not that Valerie intended to have her doing either anytime soon.  Valerie repeated her question.  “You want me to put this in your vagina, right?”

There was a weak yes.

“Okay.” She pressed the head of the dildo against Allison’s slit, then backed off, repositioned herself, and pressed it in her ass.  “Unfortunately, you’ve been a pain in my ass, so what goes around comes around.”

Allison yelped, every muscle tensing, before she relaxed herself, spreading her legs a little wider, trying to work out a comfortable position as Valerie slowly pushed herself in until their hips met.  Valerie went slow and forceful.  She couldn’t be sure if Allison was enjoying this or not from the moans.  Didn’t matter much either way, long as she knew who was in control of this situation.

She did begin to pick up the pace, leaning forward and coiling her arms around Allie.  Between thrusts, she said “If you.  Beg.  I might.  Get you.  Off.”

“You’re lying.”  That earned Allie another smack.  She was a _bad girl_.  Or into corporal punishment. 

“You won’t.  Know.  Unless.  You try…”

Allison let out a frustrated growl.  Valerie gently rubbed her slit, light, enough to remind Allison of how good she was with her hands, without setting her off.  Resting her head against the frame, Allie said  “Please let me cum.”

Valerie made her repeat it louder, made her throw in a ‘Mistress Glacis’, made her call herself a dirty slut who always wanted to be used like this.  Then she slid her fingers in.  Allie didn’t last long after that, letting out an echoing wail.  With a -pop- Valerie pulled free of Allison and stepped away, out of her strap on.

“I must be going now, Tempest.  I think we made some real progress in sorting out our differences.”   Allison was unresponsive.  Valerie shrugged.  “Although I’ll be back soon, it would be awfully mean of me to leave you all alone, tied up like this.  Luckily, I have just the thing.”

She went to her computer and typed a string of keys.  XD-27 lumbered forward, like a skeletal ape. A drunk, metal, skeletal ape.  She had no fucking idea what was wrong with it, uninstalling the update and rolling back to a previous OS had just screwed it up even more.  Basically the only thing she could get the machine to do with any consistency was repetitive motions of the actuators of the hip joints.

Fortunately, that was precisely the thing she needed it to do; she had removed the blades well before doing anything with its computer.  She walked the machine, with two large dildos mounted one on top of the other—removable attachments that she’d included space for well before she had even heard of the Emerald Tempest—over to where Allison was bound.  She’d be well-guarded while Valerie attended to other matters.

Allie’s moans and screams echoed as Valerie walked away.

She could get used to this.

* * *

In the end, nothing lasted forever.  The Consortium figured that Glacis might have Emerald Tempest as a hostage, and had offered enough financing to completely rebuild her suit several times over in exchange for the heroine; after hammering out that they wanted to examine her to figure out her powers _but_ wouldn’t be killing her, she’d agreed, after two thoroughly cathartic weeks.  When she handed Tempest over to their representatives, wearing her mask and nothing else, the villains had a good laugh.

Later, she’d heard that maybe half an hour had elapsed before Voltar, the Living Tesla Coil had intended to give Tempest more of the same treatment she’d gotten from Glacis, but while leading her around by the collar, the fact that he was _Voltar, the Living Fucking Tesla Coil_ came up, and he shorted the collar out.  She apparently had punched him and the Killmaker both outside county limits.  One superheroine escaped, and one collar that could make even a powerful heroine meek as a kitten junked, and the Consortium was pissed off at the idiots who let that happen.

No skin off Valerie’s back; wasn’t her fault and she’d already cashed their check and was trying to figure out what unbreakable alloy plating might actually live up to the hype.  She had scanned the collar while it was on Allie’s neck and thought with the right components she _could_ make another.  Eventually.  She was busy.

That, and she decided to check in on her dear neighbor.  Valerie knocked on the door, waiting for a response.  She almost didn’t expect one but had to suppress her pleasure when Allison opened the door, long sleeves covering up those lovely lash and bite marks.  The red mark on her neck was barely visible over her collar.

“Oh my God, are you okay?”  Had it been more than two weeks ago, before she figured out her friend and hated enemy were one and the same, Valerie’s concern would have been real, instead of feigned. 

“Hn… I’m okay.”  Allie nodded, never one to trouble her friends with personal stuff they weren’t involved in.  “I just… I’m dealing with some stuff right now.”

“Are you sure?  Like, I’ve been calling you since last week.  We missed out on Tuesday.”  She had called, if only to keep up an alibi.  

“I’m fine.” She grumbled, not making eye contact.

"I dunno what's happened, but can I do anything to help?"  Valerie tutted, obviously not buying her dear friend’s brave face.  Because she knew exactly what was wrong.

“I’ll be doing some volunteer work at the SPCA later on, if you want to meet me there” Allie said, voice flat.  She forced a smile, realizing how unlike her it was not to babble on about how she just wished she could adopt every little rescue she came across there; trying to force some normalcy back in her life it seemed.  “I just… it’s something I have to deal with on my own… maybe next Tuesday?

“Look, if there’s anything you need at all, I’m right down the hall, okay?”

“Uh… yeah.  If I do, I’ll be sure to call you.  Thank you.”  She nodded, looking Valerie in her eyes.  She forced another grin and said. “You’re the best, Val.”

Valerie nodded and leaned in for a hug that Allie flinched away at.  She said her goodbyes as Allison closed the door and waited a moment to turn back to her apartment.  Valerie had thought it over, and maybe Allison hadn’t meant to mock her with the heroics.  It still didn’t change the fact that Valerie loved their time together and was going to make sure it happened again.

Today, or maybe tomorrow, Allison would be getting a delivery from a return address that didn’t exist, posted by a person who she’d never be able to identify.  A jump drive that had a two-hour video of the best moments of Emerald Tempest’s time under her care, and a typewritten note, to the effect of “Ever get in my way again and I’ll release the video.”

That was step one.  And she’d build from there, add new demands, send videos from other footage. Build to another rendezvous.  She was hooked; and she’d keep chipping away at Allie until she was, too.

She got back to her room and stripped, heading for her computer chair.  She’d been watching the footage pretty regularly, hadn't even had a chance to go through it all, yet.  Allie’s copy had plenty of carefully chosen shots and blurs to keep the factory’s location and Valerie’s face hidden, but her own private director’s cut wasn’t. 

As she fondled herself, she imagined Allison getting the package, reading the note.  Horrifiedly watching the video.  The Emerald Tempest would doubtlessly force herself to watch it though, again and again, hoping to see something that would identify her assailant, give her some clue; she’d never seen Valerie in anything revealing, wouldn’t be able to place the body against hers.  Maybe Allie'd need a shoulder to cry on after watching it; maybe she'd take up her good friend Valerie's offer to talk about things.

Maybe Allie would replay certain parts, like her begging for release, begging to eat out Glacis for it.  Promising anything if Glacis would just stop flogging her, putting beautiful red marks in that pale skin. That time when Glacis, in hastily-repaired armor, held her down, forcing her to straddle a very specially designed machine. Allie’d muse about when certain segments were filmed; the early, halting attempts at eating out Valerie were early on, those praiseworthy performances coming after a lot of practice.  And all those moments of the Emerald Tempest shrieking with pleasure when fucked, licked, fingered, or vibrated to orgasm, arranged in order through the length of "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls--an ironic favorite of Allie's.

Allison might actually enjoy the video.

Valerie knew she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this as a pinch hit, I grabbed it right off the bat. The requestor's prompts and list of likes were all great, almost too much intriguing stuff to choose from, but I went with the villainess/heroine pairing. Hopefully I did it (in)justice. And I apologize if the opening scene lasted to long, but damn, if I'm given the option of having a ludicrous superpowered lady fight, I'm taking it.


End file.
